


Storm Sente: The Dark Exchange Episode 4

by StormSechs



Series: The Dark Exchange [4]
Category: Acquittal: Induction (Visual Novel), Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormSechs/pseuds/StormSechs
Summary: Storm exposes the dark truth behind the dark exchange one year ago.
Series: The Dark Exchange [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827619
Kudos: 1





	Storm Sente: The Dark Exchange Episode 4

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Acquittal: Induction, watch the demo here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVxJ37j_XfI

The final trial began. Storm Sente had to prove Jake didn't kill Mr. Anderson in Deliri Supermarket for once and for all.

"Court is in session for the second trial of Jake," said Judge Thompson.

"Today I call the infamous Damian Fletcher," said Donovan.

Damian was escorted into the courtroom in handcuffs by the police.

"Did you do it?" said Donovan.

"No," grinned Fletcher. "Those two imps you cross examined are untrustworthy."

"This is true. Farewell, Mr. Fletcher," said Donovan.

"OBJECTION!" shouted Storm. "Your luck has run out, Damian Fletcher. I have a witness who can confirm Mr. Anderson has been dead for a year."

"What?! Who?" said Donovan.

"Miss Phoebe!"

Phoebe was called to the stand and she was nervous but she boldly admitted Anderson had been dead for a year.

"This means Jake couldn't have done it, because he didn't even live in the country at the time!!"

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" cried Donovan. He had no choice but to admit that Damian was the culpr--

"NO." said Damian. "FALSE. You are TRASH. What reason would I have to kill him? I have NONE! SUCKER!"

"That's... not true," said Storm. "I have the evidence of your motive right... HERE!"

Storm presented the receipt for the Madness Charms.

"Mr. Fletcher, the day of the incident, you had been sold Madness Charms! They made you go mad! That's why you killed Mr. Anderson!"

"Wh-Just WHAT on earth are you saying, Sente?!" said Donovan. "Selling madness charms is extremely illegal! So illegal that surely not even a backstreet supermarket like Deliri would sell!"

"That is true. You see... unbeknownst to the managers, Deliri Supermarket is the site of a black market. Damian Fletcher made a dark exchange with somebody, and paid the price for it!"

"But... that's practically making a weapon out of Mr. Fletcher!" said Judge Thompson.

"That's correct, Milord. Damian Fletcher had been used by the masterminds of the black market, and the masterminds of this case. The masterminds behind this case are YOU, TWATT AND FOXFOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD!"

"WHAT?" said Foxford.

"WAAAAAH, I'M SORRRRRRR--"

"IT'S TOO SOON FOR THAT!" screamed Foxford. "Why are you accusing us NOW you bastard?"

"Twatt and Foxford already admitted that they were the employees who got fired from work because of the incident one year ago which means they were the ones who were working at the time therefore only THEY could have sold Damian the Madness Charms so that he could kill their manager, Mr. Anderson! They did this because he was onto their black market scheme!"

"N..... NOOOOOO!" cried Foxford and she started crying along with Twatt.

The verdict was handed down. NOT GUILTY!

Storm and Richard were partying with Jake in the foyer when Lizzy came in.

"All's well that ends well," said Lizzy. "Due to the circumstances I've arranged to have Damian Fletcher transferred to a mental institution so that he may get the treatment he needed."

"That's good," said Storm. "I hope he can recover after what Twatt and Foxford did to him, no matter how unlikely it may be."

"That's my boy," said Layton. He patted Storm on the back for saving not just Jake but Damian Fletcher too.

"Okay this place is boring for partying let's go to Storm's house and wreck everything!" said Richard.

"OBJECTION!"


End file.
